James Parker
James Parker is the main male lead and one of the protagonists and heroes in ''The Coven'' Series. He is a witch and the son and only child of Joshua Parker and Amy Parker . Ethan is also in the powerful Bonum Coven and part of the Meadow Wood High School football team. James was the boyfriend of Claire Evans before she was tragically killed by Matthew Evans. He is best friends with Vince, who is like a brother to him, knowing him since childhood as well Kristen. When Liv joins the coven, he is intrigued by her and is the one who sorts of helps her transition into her life as a witch, but begins to develop feelings for her despite her being with the mortal Chris. This character is a member of the Parker Family. __TOC__ Early Life Ethan was born on the 7th of June in 1992 in Meadow Wood to Joshua Parker and his wife, Amy Parker. Vince, his first best friend hung out a lot. He then met Claire, Kristen. and Amelia. Ethan and Claire ''The Coven He is introduced w Powers and Abilties Witchcraft 'Spell Casting' - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. 'Earth Magic '- Draws power from Earth and Nature, allowing the control over the elements and movement over objects. 'Channel Magic' - Ability to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's power to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. 'Ancestral Magic' - Ability to draw energy and strength from dead ancestors if they have burial grounds. 'Collective Magic '- Connects and binds the members of the Bonum Coven, allowing them to perform amazing feats of witchcraft without exhaustion. *'Telepathy' - Ability to hears thoughts of others as well as plant thoughts and ideas into theirs. His is limited to the Bonum Coven. *'Augmentation '- Ability to strengthen's ones power. When the coven is together, they are each more powerful and strengthen one another. *'High Resistance' - Ability to survive attacks and be more durable. When the coven is together, they can survive more attacks easily than as in individuals. (While Ethan is not a Dark Witch, he has the ability to practice the two Dark Ones). Weaknesses 'Adflicto Potion' - Like other supernatural beings, he and his powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful she is. '''Overuse of Magic' - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but if they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Mortality '- Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Ethan is more durable and resistant. Gallery Ethannew3.jpg|Homecoming Game vs. Lions Ethannew.jpg|Mr. DeLuca's classroom. ethannew6.jpg ethannew2.jpg ethancrying.jpg Quotes To Callie in the pouring rain: "''For more than a year, I have loved you. For more than a year, I knew that I could not have the person I loved. For more than a year, I have gone through many things to protecting you, even giving up my life for you. For more than a year, I have told you I liked you, I cared about you, I loved you. For more than a year...you knew...you knew...somewhere inside of you...you knew you loved me to...but...you said we couldn't be together...we could've been together...you just chose not to. But now...you're finally confessing that you do love me...and I'm here wondering...should I just accept or should I...not....Callie...it took you more than a year to tell me this. I died for you and asked if you loved me, but...you didn't answer...so i decided to find someone else. Well, I'm trying to, but...now you're pulling me back in. Crying Callie to Ethan: ''"I'm sorry, Ethan. I am '''so very sorry I put you through all of this. I understand if you don't want to be with me now...but I just wanted you to know that I love you and I always have since the day I met you." She walks away from him. Ethan: ''"Hey! I'm not finished! I just had to say all of that, to teach you lesson and tell you how I miserable I felt inside! Come back here, Callie! I'm not stupid! I love you and I want to be with you!" Callie runs up to him and they both kiss. Trivia *Ethan drives a blue car. *Ethan can play the piano and made up a term "Symphonic Wall" to describe his trapped feelings his music plays Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Alive Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Bonum Coven Category:High Priest